


When a rumble is heard

by Acixs



Series: It’s safe here can’t you hear it? [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Elves purr, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acixs/pseuds/Acixs
Summary: Elves can purr. Barry is amazed by this information.





	When a rumble is heard

Lup curled up next to Barry with a blanket draped over them as they worked. The Light of Creation had fallen that morning and they calculated its trajectory together. 

As they worked Barry gave a slight start and glanced over at her with wide eyes. She blinked slowly at him waiting for him to say something a smile quirking her lips.  
“I didn’t know you could purr,” he mumbled quietly, and she laughed.  
Her voice filled the room with a twinkling like small bells, and the purr lightly rumbling in her chest grew louder with her elation. 

“Oh babe didn’t you know?” She smiled at him, “Elves purr when we feel safe and happy, it’s an involuntary response so most people have never heard it.”

She pecked him lightly on the cheek of his dumbstruck face, “Aren’t you a lucky one Bluejeans?” And Barry knew that she was right. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world as felt himself fall deeper in love with Lup.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic constructive criticism is Welcome.


End file.
